Circles and Eyeballs
by SporkAlliance
Summary: Shuichi's birthday party! Much fluffyness insues, although no outright yaoi. Subtle hints about TatsuhaxHiro and ShuichixRyuichi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Graviation.

A/N: Yes, I notice that their are lots of hair references in the first part...I found it fun to write, so I hope you find it fun to read. I do admit, it is better then my other work, which is rather sad. Anyways, I got this idea while thinking about what I wanted for my birthday, and I began to wonder, seeing as I have no life, what my favorite anime charrie's birthday parties would be like. I found Graviation to be the most humorous, thus this fic was born. Please R&R. smiles and holds up a sign that says "No Flames." in big bold letters, underneath in small letters it says "violators will be shot"

A neon yellow pointed hat sat on the strawberry colored head of one, Shindo Shuichi. Standing next to him, wearing a purple hat with white pokadots was the overeager Sakuma Ryuichi. "Wha' dja wish for?" He demanded, grinning stupidly. "I can't tell you! It wont come true!" Shuichi giggled. "Pweeeze?" The older man whinned. "No..." Shuichi whinned back. This continued on for about five minutes, with neither hyper active man willing to quit.

Across the table, a pissy and hatless, blond writter deathglared them. "Awww, lighten up." Another blond man, with a freakishly white smile attempted to cheer him up. Behind them, the long haired Hiroshi and black haired Tatsuha laughed, watching the antics of the only hat wearing pair in the room. Almost directly behind the blond, smily, feather wearing blond, sat his cousin, Suguru. They whispered occaisonally, but for the most part, they laughed openly. Yuki rubbed his forhead, displacing several bangs. "Headache?" Inquired Tohma, though he waited for no response before fishing through his purse like handbag. Yuki merely nodded. "I stayed up all night...writing...my deadline is coming up." He muttered.

"I want that piece!" Ryuichi took a finger, and carefully drew a square in the frosting of the cake. Or rather, he had intended to draw a square. it looked more like a deformed circle...or maybe a decagon...anyways, whatever it was, it was not a square. "Okay!" Shuichi reached for the cake cutter. Just as his fingers curved around the plastic handle...

"NO!" Came the collective cry, uttered by all except for the two permanantly sugar high singers. Shuichi dropped the knife, thus mangaging to cut himself in the process. "OWIE!" He and Ryuichi screamed at the same time, as blood spilled all over the table. The sighs and chastising remarks came in various forms.

"Clutz..." Hiro laughed.

"How the hell...what the hell...?" Tatsuha blinked stupidly.

"Fool!" Yuki raged.

"Oh my!" Tohma gasped.

"Kami-sama!" Suguru gasped, imitating his cousin.

"I'll get the band-aids!" Ryuichi leapt up, knocking his chair over in the process. He bounded into the kitchen as if nothing happend. Shuichi was nearly in tears. His finger continued to bleed as if he was a hemophilac, however it never said so in the manga, so I cannot decisivily tell you if he is...though I do suspect...getting off track...ahem

Running, and dropping many things in the process, Ryuichi misjudged his stopping power, and ran straight into Shuichi. Both men ended up on the floor. Shuichi moaned as the evil chair cut into his back. His everhelpful friend, ignored him, straddling his hips. He ignored the laughter, growls, and gaspes from his fellow party goers, as well. He took the peroxide, and poured it all over Shuichi's hand, just to make sure. A small fizzing puddle lay beside him, as he blew on Shuichi's hand. "Owie...it burns..." Shuichi whinned. Finally, as the fizzing stopped, Ryuichi pulled out a pink flowery band-aid, and applied it expertly to the finger. "All better!" He grinned. Yuki looked as if he would strangle the adorable, yet ignorant man. Tohma put a hand on his arm. "Yuki..." He muttered. Yuki snarled, but did nothing else. "Wow! Thanks!" Shuichi grinned back at his savior.

After a while, the cake, a nice strawberry one with picture of Bad Luck on it, was cut by a competant Hiro. Everyone ate their fill, with the exception of Yuki, who ate nothing. Ryuichi ate nine pieces, then cried, realizing he ate Shu-chan's head. Once he was consoled, and Suguru's head devoured as well, much to his discomfort, they began to open presents.

"MINE FIRST!" Ryuichi insisted. "Okay!" Shuichi reached for the large bag Ryuichi held out. He threw the tissue paper all over the room, hitting everyone in the head, at least twice. He pulled out a blender. "Oooh...blender..." he marveled. Ryuichi nodded so vigorously that he hurt his neck. Shuichi smiled, and then, a look of pure terror crossed his face. "What?" Ryuichi demanded, now terrifed as well. "What do I name it?" The question, made others laugh, scream, and gasp. Ryuichi looked as if he might collapse with fear. "I know!" Shuichi squealed. "What?" the breathless question belonged to Ryuichi. "David!" Came the obvious answer.

After the blender incident, Shuichi opened Hiro's present, a nice day planner. "Oooh...thanks!" Shuichi went on to Tatsuha's present, a personal phone book. "Yatta!" He began to write people's names in it, totally disregarding the alphabetical order. He opened Tohma's gift...an overly feathered coat. "Uh...Its lovely!" Shuichi salvaged his look of shock and disgust with a smile.

Next came Suguru's present. A matching hat. "Eh...I'll save those for a special occasion..." Lastly, came Yuki's persent. A huge box covered in pretty paper. Shuichi ripped through the paper to find a cardboard box. He opened it, and found another wrapped box. He unwrapped that, and opened it to find, another wrapped box. He kept at it until he came to a small box with a pink key with a Bad Luck key chain on it. "Kami-sama! You got me a car!?" Shuich squealed exictedly. Yuki shook his head. "Key to the house..." he muttered. Shuichi's eyes got wider. "Wow! Thank you!" He squealed happily.

After presents, Shuichi wanted to play hide and seek. Ryuichi agreed. Tohma didn't give a shit. Suguru agreed with his cosin, as usual. Yuki flat out refused. Hiro and Tatsua were slightly amused. Finally, it was decided, that Yuki was far to pissy anyway, and he went to take a nap. Then the game began. "Who's it?" Hiro asked.

"Not me!" Ryuichi squealed.

"Not me!" Shuichi imitated him.

"Not me!" Tatsuha shrieked.

"Not me!" Suguru, uncharictaristically, cried like a rabid fangirl meeting her favorite Jrcok band for the first time.

"Not me!" Tohma followed his younger cousin for once.

A large sweatdrop appeared on the right side of Hiro's head. "Uh...I guess I'm it." Many hair colors and feathers flew in a zillion directions as everyone collectivly nodded. "So...what do I count to?" He asked, a bit freaked out.

"Ten!" A pink haired person, who shall remain nameless, insisted

"One hundred!" His former manager corrected.

"Two hundred!" The keyboardist corrected his cousin.

"Fifty!" Tatsuha insisted, it was the most reasonable

"Twenty!" Shuichi tried again.

"A zillion!" His idol topped everyone.

Yet another sweatdrop appeared on the right side of Hiro's head. "Fifty." He decided. "Okay, ready?" He didn't wait for answer, "Go! One...two...three..."

Shuichi grabbed Ryuichi's hand and dragged him off to the kitchen. Tatsuha dashed towards the garage. Tohma climbed the stairs. Suguru followed him.

Shuichi threw open the pantry door. It was too small in there. He opened the garage door. Tatsuha peeked out from under Yuki's car, just long enough to flick him off. Shuichi closed the garage door, and ran frantically for a place to hide. Ryuichi followed him, then pulled him into the bath room. He disappeared behind the shower curtain, still dragging Shuichi. Then, Ryuichi sat down, making himself comfortable. Shuichi sat next to him.

Tohma ran around upstairs, opening doors, looking for a good hiding place. He found Yuki's room, and snuck over to the closet. He walked into a large walk in closet, and hid in the very back, behind Yuki's suits. He inhaled deeply. Ah, the smell of Yuki.

Suguru opened the door to what he thought was Yuki's room. It turned out to be a guest room. He heard "Forty five."

"Kuso..." he muttered and hid under the bed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Hiro finished the count, and went into the kitchen. He looked in the cabinets and the pantry. He had no luck, and went into the garage. He found Tatsuha under a car, and frowned. Tatsuha deathglared him, and got out. Hiro grinned. "Found ya." He pointlessly reminded the black haired Yuki look a like. Tatsuha twitched, then grinned. "But you didn't tag me!" He ran for the door, but made it only to the steps, where he was tackled by Hiro. "Ow..." he winced, his head hitting the stairs. Hiro got up, and extended a hand to help him up. Tatsuha took it, and rubbed his head. "Sorry..." Hiro looked down. Tatsuha shrugged, and opened the door. "Now to find the others..."

In the bathroom, Ryuichi held onto Shuichi's waist for dearlife. "I hope they don't find us!" He whispered. Shuichi patted him on the head. "Its okay...they'll never find us." Shuichi assured him. He thought for a minute. "I have an idea!" He pulled Ryuichi out of the bathtub, and around through the kitchen and into the living room. He threw himself down on the couch. "BASE!" He bellowed.

Two rainbow colored bodies flew past Hiro and his new helper. They heard the cry of "BASE!" and ran into the living room to see what the big deal was. They found Shuichi and Ryuichi giggling and panting on the couch. "Who says that's base?" Hiro asked, a demonic glint in his eye. Shuichi's face fell. "But this is where you counted..." He insisted. "But who said it was base?" Hiro asked again. Shuichi shook his head, "No one..." "Get them!" Hiro yelled, as he lunged at Shuichi. Tatsuha went for Ryuichi. Hiro threw his arms around Shuichi, and became the secound person to straddle his hips that day. He began to tickle the squirming pink haired singer. "AH! NOOO!" Shuichi squealed inbetween fits of giggles. Tatsuha was having a harder time getting Ryuichi, and eventually gave up and got a beer. Ryuichi cackling "Fufufufufufufufu!" as he bounced off to hide somewhere.

Upstairs, in a sparsly decorated room, a blond writer slept. He was awakened with the cry of "BASE!". He deathglared his pillow and tried to get back to sleep. However, there was so much giggling and squealing coming from downstairs, that he was unable to fall asleep again. He went downstairs to yell at whoever was making all that noise. He got the foot of the stairs, saw Hiro tickling Shuichi and turned around to go back upstairs, when he was run over by a sugar high singing tornado named Ryuichi. The two men fell over, and Yuki, cursing loudly, hit Ryuichi in the temple as hard as he could. Ryuichi screamed in pure angoy. Hiro and Shuichi looked up, and saw Yuki bullying Ryuichi. They ran over and helped Ryuichi up. Ryuichi sniffled, and thew himself at Shuichi, hugging him as hard as he could, and burying his face into his shirt. Hiro had a talk with Yuki and sent him to the corner to sit and think about what he'd done.

When Ryuchi finally calmed down, he informed them that he knew where Suguru was hiding. They went upstairs, tagged Suguru and went back downstairs. The played various other games, such as Monopoly and CandyLand, usually stopping somewhere in the middle when someone confesssed that they had no earthly idea what was going on, and the others agreeed. After a while, they all sat on the couch, and Ryuichi admitted he was hungry. All agreed and a pizza was ordered. Shuichi dragged out sleeping bags, and they all sat around, eating pizza, and goofing off. Yuki joined them, and called the couch. He lay under his blanket, back to the others, and refused to let Shuichi snuggle up next to him. Eventually, Shuichi went to sleep, snuggled up next to Ryuichi. Ryuichi crashed not long after, clinging to Shuichi for dear life. Tatsuha was next to fall asleep. Several hours later, Hiro fell asleep, and unknowlingly wrapped his arms around Tatsuha. Suguru surveyed the scene and smiled to himself. A yawn escaped him, and he had the oddest feeling that he was forgetting something...he shurgged it off, and fell asleep, hugging his pillow.

Upstairs, Tohma waited for them to find him. He must have picked a really good hiding spot. It was a bit unnerving though, after all, it wasn't /that/ good of a hiding spot. A normal person would've gone downstairs to see what was taking so long, however, Tohma had far to much pride. Instead, he continued to wait for them to find him.


End file.
